First Kisses
by Tuna Salad Sonnet
Summary: Caitlin meets up with Jude on her walk home, and they end up talking about thier first kisses. [Post Khaki Girl, Oneshot] [CaitlinJude, mentions of JudeStar]


I do not own 6teen or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

**First Kisses**

It was a cool night, the stars twinkling in the clear blue-black sky above. Caitlin shivered slightly, walking down the path on her way home. _I should probably get my fall clothes out… _She thought absently, rubbing her hands up and down her arms for warmth.

She had had a great day. Well, it had had it's down times, but she had the last laugh in the end.

She had entered the Khaki Girl contest, and actually won! Well, after Tricia had gotten sick… and puked… but mind you, she still won!

The path to Caitlin's house passed a small park, a tiny simple one. One with a couple of slides, and swing sets. She had stayed out later, so none of the little kids she usually greeted were there. Her parents knew where she was though. She had told them she was staying out a little later with her friends.

As she was the only one who hadn't eaten the poisoned Roast Burky Chunklets, she had been trying to make the others feel well again, getting them orange juice, and taking their temperatures. But, Jude had been strangely absent. Jonesy had mentioned something about him having a date. A date? How come the rest of them hadn't heard about it?

Jonesy explained that the poor guy was shy about having never kissed a girl before, and didn't tell any one else. Aww.

As she neared the park, she thought she saw someone around her age sitting on one of the swings. Whoever it was, they where looking at the ground. Whether they were deep in thought, or depressed, she couldn't tell. Either way, she didn't want to bother them. She decided that she would sneak quietly around them, take off her shoes, if need be.

Then as she got closer, and took of her pink sandals, the figure started to look familiar, and then it was. It was a figure of someone she had last seen after Tricia cheated during the shop-off.

"Jude?" Caitlin stepped onto the sandy ground of the playground, feeling it in her bare feet.

"Oh, hi Cait." Jude said, looking surprised. She watched as he angrily wiped some tears from his sky blue eyes on his sleeve. He didn't look good at all. She had never seen him without his cap on, as he was holding it in his hand. His hair was messed up and tangled, but she liked it. Scruffy hair always reminded her of fairy tale heroes.

But she was brought back to reality as Jude sniffled. "Jude, what happened? I thought you were on a date." She sat on the swing next to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jude sighed. "I was." He gritted his teeth, as though he had a wound that was stinging. Did he? Was it on his heart?

"Jude, what happened?" Caitlin asked, concerned.

Jude ran a hand through his hair, and then told Caitlin the whole story. How he had got distracted by Star when she came to talk to him, how he forgot to refrigerate to meat, how he had thrown up in her mouth, everything.

"Jude, it's not your fault. I mean if she saw you were working she shouldn't have started talking to you." Caitlin said. "I mean, I do that kind of thing all the time."

"What do you mean?" Jude said.

"By what?"

"When you said, 'I do that kind of thing all the time.' What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean, sometimes, when I'm on break, I want to go over and talk to you, but you're serving customers, so I don't go over." Caitlin explained.

"Oh. You don't?" Jude said.

"No. I usually just call someone else." Caitlin shrugged.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

_At least he's not thinking about Star. _"Because you're the closest one around. We both work in the food court."

Jude smiled faintly. His smiles were always so sweet.

"Well, let's just hope you don't have such a horrible first kiss." He said, trying to be funny.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Jude!" She gave him a playful shove on the swing. Jude chuckled softly.

There was a short silence, filled only with chirping crickets, and a little star-gazing.

"Jude, I just thought, I don't think that was technically your first kiss." Caitlin said.

Jude stared. "How?"

"Well, did your lips actually meet?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

"No, no they didn't!" Jude said, hope rising in his voice. "Cait, do you know what this means? I don't have to have the worst first kiss ever!"

Caitlin grinned at his enthusiasm, but then wondered what her first kiss would be like.

"Now you're wondering about you're first kiss." Jude said knowingly. A wide smirk was across his face, his hands folded behind his head.

She smiled. "Oh really. And how did you know?" She asked mock-defiantly.

"Cait, I _know _you. You're all about cute guys." Jude said, winking at her.

Now it was Caitlin's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Jude uttered a rather blunt 'heh', and unfolded his arms. "Caitlin, you have nothin' to worry about. Ya know, Nikki thinks you're a ditz sometimes, but I don't."

Caitlin smiled shyly. "You don't?"

"Na. You were able to teach me Shakespeare, right? I mean, you have to have some brain cells to be able to teach a dude like me that stuff." Jude said reassuringly.

"Jude, you're not stupid." She said.

"Oh, really? How do you explain all those failed classes you guys helped me with?" Jude said jokingly, but she remembered how unhappy he was that day.

"You just think outside of the box. Some people just don't want to accept the cleverness of that." Caitlin said.

He gave a crooked smile. "Thanks. But anyway, you have nothing to worry about. You're smart, and optimistic, and, I have to admit, cute."

"Aww, Jude! You think I'm cute?" Caitlin said, and she thought she felt herself blush a little.

"Well, you're not ugly!" He said defensively.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, uh, thanks for coming to talk like this Cait. It really helped me out with Star. I guess no matter how big I mess up on dates, I'll still have friends like you, right?" Jude asked getting up.

Caitlin got up and put on her shoes. "Of course. We'll always have each other."

"Oh, and, uh, this talk, it'll just be between you and me, right?" He asked, getting ready to walk away.

Caitlin grinned. "Absolutely. Just between you and me."

Caitlin continued on down the path, smiling to herself, knowing she made a friend feel better. She continued peacefully for a couple of minutes, when all of a sudden, the peaceful silence was disrupted by fast footfalls and someone shouting, "Cait! Wait up!"

Caitlin turned to see Jude dashing towards her, cap still clutched in hand. Chest heaving, but grinning, he stopped.

"Jude, what are you doing?" She said, half trying not to laugh.

"I was just thinking, you're worried about your first kiss right?"

"Well…yeah." Caitlin paused, caught in a sudden bout of daydreaming. She forced her self back to reality.

"Now you don't have to be." He said delicately, and kissed her.

Caitlin was, of course, surprised, but then, the feeling took over. Caitlin's eyes closed, and she felt a great sigh ease from her body, and a wonderful feeling rushed to take place of it. She suddenly wished that the feeling would never end; it was as though she had been waiting all her life for it to happen, and somehow, she knew the feeling to be so right in every way. It was just like she imagined it would be.

He pulled away. He was blushing, and she felt herself blushing too.

"Thanks, Jude." She said, heart fluttering.

"No problem." He said casually, as though guys did it everyday. He ran a hand through his hair coolly, and the blush disappeared.

"Well, be seeing ya!" He called as he jogged back down the path.

Caitlin could only blink after the blonde boy as he disappeared into the darkness. She lightly touched her fingertips to her lips. _Was it… real? Did that actually happen?_

The reality started to settle in. She had just lost her virginity of kissing… to _Jude_. But what her frazzled mind couldn't figure out was, was she okay with that?

As she walked home, a tiny smile appeared upon her lips.

_Yes._ Her heart said. _That's just swell._

**AN: **_Hi everyone. This is an old story (the first fanfic I wrote that I was satisfied with), so while constructive critism is always appreciated, I feel I have improved since I wrote this. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!_


End file.
